


Aveline De Grandpre Vs Elise de la serre

by Ovrlralex



Series: wrestlng [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Honor, Pride, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Aveline  was a requested opponent  by fellow French and former templar Elise,to her it a contest of respect, between two well respected women.





	1. Sportsmanship

Ave wore red and blue sports bra and wrestling tights,showing off her leg,she lays on the corner with her hat on looking at Elise who sports a dark green and white sports bra and wrestling tights like aveline.

As the bell ring aveline got up walking up to elise,elise offers a hand shake and aveline has a hard time trusting elise since she is the daughter of a templar but she slowly shakes the hand and kisses elise's hand and elise kisses aveline's hand as they go into their corners and stretches their muscles. 

Both women circle the ring as aveline tosses her hat out the ring and lock up with elise and a collar and elbow tie up as both women take it to the corner, spining around from rope to corner around the ring,the ring rumples with the sounds of hard steps

*Aveline's plan is to use a high flying technical plan,keeping elise off her toes.*

*Elise plan is using technical and Mind games,using aveline's distrust as her advantage,to get in aveline's head.*

Both women continue the tie up while going into the middle of the ring elise goes for a waistlock takedown and hose in the front for a front chancery working on the head but aveline drags to the ropes as amy applies the 5 count as elise looks at the ref and stops at 3 slowly and cleanly as she backs away a bit,she offers a hand to aveline,aveline grabs it and elise lifts her up and just when she lets go she tugs on aveline's hand who lets her guard down but elise moves away ready.

"How about it?"elise asked for Greco roman knuckle lock and aveline bowed as did Elise and lock up and struggled, aveline gets the uperhand and smiles at Elise who was smiling at aveline and jiggles her boobs at aveline who was blushing, Elise monkey flips avelive on her back and elise flips back and lands on the side of aveline and covers hers.

Elise only got a one count but aveline flips onto elise and pins her for a one count and the two women stand and fixed their outfits and smile at one another,both women circles the ring and locks up,.

*Elise knew of aveline's trademark gator roller. all aveline has to do as apply a facelock and reach for the waist and BAM! spinning around whiling being slamed down 3 times.*

"

Aveline tried To lock in a face lock but Elise turns it to a wrist lock,yanking on the arm of aveline and then targets the armpit ofaveline,aveline moans as she back away,scratching her arm,seeing Elise taking a bow and drop kicks aveline and takes her to the corner and stomps on aveline's gut and punches head then backs away.

elise waks to aveline who trips elise and drags her to the middle of the ring while elise tries to crawl,aveling applied a crossface on elise who grunts and rambles in french elise crawls to the ropes and aveline breaks it and backs away and drags elise away and jumps on the ropes and performs a springborad crossbody and pins elise.

one

two  
kick out and aveline jumps over the ropes and waits for elise to get up,Elise smiled knowing of aveline's froggy arenal style,she and she knelt down,faking defeat and telling aveline to do her worst.

Aveline smiles flying high with a hurricanranna but Elise side kicks the left leg of aveline and aveline dropped on her leg and tore a muscle."Damn,your clever." Aveline said grunt and chuckling,

Elise smiles as she holds up aveline's left leg an drags her near the corner, Elise gets out of the ring and drags aveline's leg near the ring post and slams the left knee at the ring post causing aveline to scream and kicks the leg at the post. and gets back to the ring pulling her to the middle of the ring and holding out aveline's left leg 

"I try."Elise said as she drops elbows on the bad leg and wraps aveline legs around her and applies a leg lock on aveline who moans in pain, she struggles to apply a hold on Elise.

"Want to give aveline?"Elise asked with a smile filled with pride.

"Too early to ask me,elise." Aveline said moaning and wraps her hands around the head of elisebwho wrenches the leg as aveline yelled.

"With that bad knee?Pffffffft,Please."Elise smiled wrenching on the leg harder,aveline screamed in pain trying hard not to Kowtow to elise.


	2. Chapter 2

*Aveline moans as she lays down licking her lips but the ref counts and aveline gets up at two stilling locked in the leg hold,she sees the ropes and slowly drags herself to try and to grap the ropes. and does and lets out a laugh of confidences."HA!."Aveline laughs,But elise chuckles shaking her head as she gets up and moves her away and performs some hard knee strikes to the hamstrings of the left leg of aveline who moans. 

"A bit too cocky?"elise asked as she licks the left leg for a pinfall attempt, but only got a two count.Elise gets up lifting aveline slowly to her feet and delivers jabs to the gut as aveline grunts and jabs back a few times and both women performs boxing jabs staggering but aveline wobbles on one knee,elise performs a overhand chop hard on aveline's breast as aveline moans hard from the loud smack,she sits on both her knees holding her chest in pain.

 

"Damn that was hard."Aveline said looking at elise who smiles arrogontly offering aveline a free chop on her breast. and."WHats about cockyness?"Aveline asked smiling.

 

"Isnt arrgoance if you back it up mi'lady."Elise said grinning and aveline slowly gets up and performs a hard knife edge chop on the chest and elise yells in pain.."Damn it." she says and turns to aveline and performs a hard chop and aveline delivers more chops as did Elise and then both women charges to opposites ropes and rams at each other with clothes lines.

Aveline and Elise moaned in pain,dazed after their colliding and both women slowly got up but Elise decides to cheat a bit and takes aveline to the corner and wraps her hands around the neck as aveline coughs and stomps on her feet as the ref counts and Elise lets go at four and begins to choke aveline with her boot and counts with the ref.

 

"One.....two..... three.....4."Elise said letting her go and then she kicks the bad leg of aveline and drags her outside.

"What about during the interview that us French women fighting with honor and respect?"Aveline said as Elise places aveline's leg between the stairs near the corner and sandwiching it in.

 

"Respect,I have for you, but honor?templar women have to cheat once and a while,but me I like to cheat all the time."Elise gets in and out the ring once the count was at 6.

 

Elise runs back and captured the image as she sizes her up and then runs and jumps on the stairs at aveline let's out a scream and bangs bites her lip as Elise does a bit of salsa on the stairs performing hard steps on the the stars as she hears aveline in tears sobbing with anger and gets off the stairs and takes her into the ring.

And then she applies a hold to work on the leg as she stands on the right leg a bends the left bad left knee and twisting knee as aveline begins to cry with tears of pain but she refuses to tap.

 

"Like I said aveline, I respect your talent,personality and confidence, but I want this win need to become women's first European title holder once we fight for the title along with Maria and rhona , which is good for both us templars and bad for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH,AGGGGGGGGGGGH,Oh god."Aveline cried out as she feels her left leg being worked out and struggles to get to the ropes but elise chages it to a ankle lock decideds to give aveline a fight chance and allows to try and get to the ropes but when she gets there elise moves her away.

"Ooooo,SO close,and yet so far."elise said chuckiling and allows aveline another chance and as aveline reached the ropes the hold was still on as the ref tries to break it up as she can.

"Let Goooooo Elise."Aveline said. as the ref counted to 4, elise breaks it up and takes a bow as she offers a hand to aveline who slowly takes it and elise slowly lifts aveline up who buckles and was in a bit of shock and is letting her pain turn her posture into a frenetic stance as she bucks at elise.

"Oh,fistey aveline."Elise grins and circles around a weakend women and elise tires to go for the leg again and lifts aveline up but aveline plats elise with a ddt.

Aveline drags herself to pin elise and then the ref slap her hand down until it was two in a half and aveline beats slowly and apples a grounded sleeper hold on Elise who struggles and elbows aveline in the gut.

Aveline holds her belly and grins and slaps the back of elise and gets up slowly as she hops one leg and grabs hold of elise and irish whips elise to the corner elise lets out a grunt and see's aveline comming at her with a buttsplash to the belly,aveline drops on her left leg as she moans holding her kneeand sees elise grin.

 

"That was rough,but you sure want to continue,aint no shame,you and i are fellow women of frence.....Well me of coruse you and half french and half african."elise said with a smirk while staggering to aveline and holds both gets and readies her trademark french Sharpshooter.

"So how about you swallow that ''Can do spirit.'' tap,save yourself,A Coward taps to fight another Day."elise said with a chuckle as she struggles to get the hold on.

"I will never give,show waht you got,elise."Aveline said chuckling perparing herself for the worst and elise nods and applies the hold and bends back a bit as she grins hearing aveline screaming while sturggling to get to the ropesbut fails to,elise tells the ref to check if aveline wants to give, elise unties the left boot of aveline and smell the foot and grins and bite the left big toe and aveline screams loud.

 

"Ref, she might be biting me!."Aveline said and the the ref looked, elise wasnt biting anymore.

 

"Its a clean hold."Elise said grinning with a shrug and the ref looks at aveline asking if she wants to give and aveline screams in pain from feeling elise's teeth on her toe but when the ref looks at elise, elise wasnt not biting aveline.

 

Aveline struggles as tears fall from her eyes wondring when elise wear outt and if she herself would pass out from the pain.


	4. ending

Elise laughs while applying the ankle lock and decides to bend aveline's ankle for it to touch her head and she does and aveline screamed in pain.

I KNEW THAT I WAS FLEXIBLE BUT NOT THIS WAY!"aveline yelled in pain and Elise sits on aveline's knee,using her butt as weight as aveline screamed.

Elise checks her nails and gives a well deserved peddie and laughed at aveline's struggled."Believe me, I didnt either."

Elise decided to get up and and drag her into the middle of the ring and laid her back on aveline's belly and lays on her arms."Count ref, she was wouldn't dare kick out after being in that much pain." Elise said proudly. 

 

Ref count and aveline kicked out,shocking Elise who slaps the mat three times but the ref said it was two. As she put out two fingers and Elise chuckled softly and applies a standing toe.hold on the left spinning around as aveline screams and smacks Elise in her rear end, Elise grins an jiggles her butt and drops it on aveline's, leg.

Aveline moans and holds her leg as she rolls out of the ring and her left leg hot the floor,adding to the pain but aveline didnt care and walks around to put weight on it but elise grins and pulls lifts her up and takes her near the stairs and performs a exploder suplex,slaming aveline's left leg on the stairs and hears aveline moan and drags her to the ring and places her in the corner and unleashes uppercuts to the gut and chin and does a little shimmy and rubbing her butt on aveline's belly and chrages to to side and comes back with a high butt thump on the gut and moves away as aveline coughs and rolls and and lies on her knees and head and elise slaps aveline's butt twice laughing.

Elise chuckle."Your so lovely when you are humilated,you know there always giving up to fight another day,i really want you at the the match for the title."Elise said as she turns her on her back and then lies on her back and lays her hands behind her back and rest.

"So what do ya say Aveline,want to admit defeat?"Elise said as she sat up and turns aveline on her back and press her hands on the belly."Count.".

One....two and aveline kicked out. Elise smiles and press her hands on the belly"Come on aveline we both know your a quitter.,come on." Elise said with a hint of overconfidence and arrogance 

One......two.....aveline kicks out and giggling.

"No waaay,in not a quitter."Aveline said a spunky smile aselise gets her up and twist her arm and pulls aveline up for a shoulder tackle. 

"Ha,you so are."Elise said twisting the arm and pulls aveline's weight for another shoulder tackle which aveline grunted in pain but smiled while patting her left shoulder that was being worked on. 

"No way."aveline said with a sly smirk thinking of her plan.

"So are."Elise said before taking down on her back and gets locked in a shoulder crawl and then screams in pain.she banged her fist on the mat as she slowly gets up but aveline lif pushes her down by applying more pain on the nerves.Elise grabs a hand full of hair of aveline and pulls on it and lets go at 4 and grabs it again and pulls on the hair until four and aveline lets go and delivers an elbow on the chest and lifts her up and delivers chops,aveline delivers a hard chop to the gut of elise and a another to the breast.

Aveline whips her to the corner and runs at her and hits a body splash and hits a hip toss.Elise slowly staggers up while aveline stalks her and elise slowly gets up amd tosses her to the rimg post having her left arm worked on and aveline pulls her out and lifts up for and back suplex and the slowly gets up and applies a leg lock but elise pulls her over and applies a figure 4 shaprshooter and makes aveline scream in agony.

"i can do this allllll day,Dont make me snap the spine."Elise said gring as she bends back.

"No Dont! Im not giving but i have more power in me left."Aveline screams in pain struggling to get to the ropes but elise pulls her to the middle of the ring.

 

"Oh god,I Givey givey givey give.Aveline said taping out and elise lets go and gets her hand raise wiping sweat from her face and breats and smirks at aveline and sits down crawling on top of aveline and whispers in her ear as she sees the eroupean title belt in display in a case and grins.

 

"That title is coming home to france and the paris templars sweaty."elsie said as she kisses aveline on the cheek and pats her on the face andwalks to her corner getting her green robes and dresses herself.


End file.
